Egy este
by zs17
Summary: Loki bezárkózik a szobájába, miután megtudja, hogy Odin egész élete alatt hazudott neki. Thor és Frigga próbálnak neki segíteni, de a fiú nagyon makacs, viszont ez az életébe is kerülhet...


Egy este

**Pár héttel korábban**

_Miért érzem másnak magam? Miért van az, hogy mással mindig foglalkoznak, de velem nem? Vajon érdekli őket, hogy mit tanultam a mai nap, vagy megint csak Thor érdekli az egész udvart? Miért...Miért nem szeret senki..?_

Már hónapok óta a fiatal Loki a könyvtárban ült, és régi könyveket olvasott. Más birodalmakról, emberekről és kultúrákról. Ő maga sem értette, hogy miért érdekli az ilyesmi, de nem talált választ. Egy normális Aesir ember mindig a harccal foglalkozott, nem pedig a könyvtárban üldögélt. És ez persze most sem volt másképpen. Egyedül Loki nem mutatott érdeklődést a harcok iránt, amit mindenki furcsának tartott. Csak Odin tudta ennek az igazi okát, de persze senkinek sem árulta el féltve őrzött titkát.

Így, mivel úgy érezte, nem tehet semmi érdekesebbet, Loki tovább lapozgatta a könyveket. Már pár hete felfedezte, hogy tud varázsolni, amit igazán izgalmasnak tartott, de egyben félt is. Hiszen Asgardban csak a nők tudtak varázsolni, de még közülük sem mindenki. A férfiak viszont egyszerűen irtóztak a mágiától, kivéve persze a fiatal herceget. De Lokit ez sem érdekelte. Igaz, még mindig nem mondott senkinek semmit. De jelen pillanatban csak olvasni akart, és megtudni minden Jotunheimről. Nagyon érdekelte ez a birodalom, és igyekezett ezt titokban tartani. Mert Asgardban nem nézték jó szemmel, ha valaki Jotunheim iránt érdeklődik. Hiszen Asgard rengeteg ideig háborúban állt a jégóriásokkal, és csak talán egy évtizede békélt meg a két birodalom. De ez az idő még mindig nem gyógyított be minden sebet...

Loki egyre több megmagyarázhatatlan dolgot fedezett fel a könyvekben. Megtudta, hogy a Jotun emberek nagyon is jól tűrik a hideget, ami igazából ne volt nagy újdonság, hiszen egy havas tájon éltnek. Az viszont már igen, hogy Jotunheimben rengetegen varázsolnak. A bőrük kék, ami miatt Lokinak leesett az álla. Hiszen néha az ő bőre is bekékült, igaz csak erős hideg hatására. Kezdett aggódni. A gondolatok csak úgy cikáztak a fejében, eszébe jutott, hogy ő mennyire különbözik Thortól, Odintól és még Friggától is. Thornak hosszú, szőke haja volt, úgy mint Friggának és Odinnak, viszont Lokinak hollófekete tincsei voltak. A sápad fehér bőre is elütött az Asgardi sötétebb, napsütötte árnyalattól. Zöld szeme egyáltalán nem volt olyan mint szüleié, hiszen az övék kék volt. Kezdett aggódni.

Hirtelen nagy robajt hallott, ami miatt kicsit megugrott a székében. Odin lépett be a könyvtárba, és egyenesen a fiatal fiúhoz sétált.

Loki, beszélnünk kell. - mondta Asgard királya, miközben leült egy szemben lévő székre.

Loki nem tudta mit válaszoljon. Remegő kézzel csukta be a könyvet, és letette maga mellé az asztalra. Úgy érezte, mintha Odin meghallotta volna a gondolatait, és ezért sürgősen jött tisztázni a dolgokat. Ezért a fiú csak bólintott, és várakozóan az apjára nézett.

Gondolom, sokat olvastál már Jotunheimről. - szólalt meg egy perc után Odin. - Úgy sejtem, azt is tudod, hogy miről híresek.

A varázslatról, nem igaz?

Arról is, igen. Na és persze a kék bőrükről és vörös szemeikről. Nagyon sok Asgardi azt gondolja, hogy a Jotunheimből származó emberek szörnyetegek, pedig ez nem igaz. Nekem is van pár Jotun barátom, akik egyáltalán nem szörnyetegek.

De akkor miért mondja azt mindenki, hogy azok? - kérdezte Loki még mindig félve attól, hogy mi lesz ennek a beszélgetésnek a következménye.

Azért, fiam, mert nagyon erős lények. Csupán az érintésükkel képesek teljesen lefagyasztani a normális teremtmény bőrét. - Odin felnézett, és látta fiam szemében a félelmet. - De ne aggódj. Téged és Thort sosem bánthatják, hiszen a fiaim vagytok. És ha bármelyikük hozzátok érne, az biztosan megkapná a kellő büntetését. - a király rákacsintott Lokira, aki ettől kicsit megnyugodott.

Apám... Miért tudok én varázsolni, de ti nem? - Loki hangjában érezni lehetett az ártatlanság és az aggódás keverékét. Zöld szeme csillogott a félelemtől, és az elfojtott könnyektől.

Tudsz varázsolni?

Igen. Csak pár hete tudom, de jó érzéssel tölt el. Ez miért van?

Azért, mert más vagy. Nem vagy olyan mint én, vagy Thor. A harcban te nem a kardra esküszöl, hanem inkább a mágiára. Ezzel pedig semmi baj nincs. - mosolygott a férfi barátságosan a fiúra.

És... Miért nézek ki másképpen? Neked, anyának és Thornak is szőke haja van, nekem pedig fekete. A szemem zöld. Nektek kék. Miért?

Gondoltam, hogy nem fogom tudni ezt a titkot örökre megtartani... - mondta Odin szomorú mosollyal. - Emlékszel mennyi mindent meséltem neked és Thornak a háborúkról? Arról, hogy hogyan győzte le Asgard Jotunheimmet? - a király látta, hogy Loki bólint, ezért folytatta. - A csata utolsó napján elmenetem egy Jotun teplomba. Nem kerestem semmit, csak meg akartam nézni, hogy milyen a fagyos művészet. De amikor beléptem az épületbe, gyermeksírást hallottam. Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnem, hogy honnan jön a hang. Pár lépésre tőlem egy kisbaba feküdt a hóban. A bőre világoskék volt, a vörös szemei pedig tele voltak könnyekkel. Megsajnáltam, és a karjaimba vettem. Amikor viszont megérintettem a jéghideg bőrét, az hirtelen normális színűvé vált. Fehér haja fekete lett. Úgy éreztem, nem tudnám otthagyni, hogy a hidegben megfagyjon, ezért elhoztam ide Asgardba. Ezt a titkot rajtam kívül még Frigga és Heimdall tudja.

Hadd találjam ki: én voltam az a gyerek akkor, igaz? - kérdezte Loki pár perces csend után. Már hagyta szabadon hullani a könnyeit, így azok végigfolytak sápadt arcán.

Igen, te voltál az. Azért jöttem most, mert Heimdall meghallotta a gondolatodat ezzel kapcsolatban. Azt ajánlotta, hogy inkább most mondjam el neked, mint hogy később. - válaszolt Odin nyugodtan.

Később?! Hiszen már több mint 10 éve elhoztál onnan! Egyáltalán kik az igazi szüleim? És mi hasznod volt abból, hogy idehoztál? Ott is hagyhattál volna, hiszen egy szörnyeteg vagyok! - Loki hirtelen felállt a székből, és elindult a könyvtár ajtaja felé.

Nem vagy szörnyeteg! Miért gondolod ezt? - állította meg a király kérdésével.

Azért mert Jotun vagyok. És a jégóriások szörnyek. Ezt te is tudod. - ezekkel a szavakkal a fiatal herceg kilépett a teremből, és elviharzott. Lépteit, és szipogását még sokáig hallani vélte Odin, de az is lehet, hogy már csak beképzelte a hangokat magának.

**Napjainkban**

Odin, Frigga és Thor egy szobában ültek és próbáltak megoldást keresni egy problémára. Pontosabban arra próbáltak rájönni, hogy hogyan lehetne Lokit kicsalogatni a szobájából.

Nem értem miért reagált így. Hiszen ő maga is sejtette, hogy valami nem stimmel... - Odin azóta a délután óta nem gyakran beszélt a fiával, és ránézésre nagyon nem is aggódott érte.

Jaj, Odin, hiszen még csak gyerek! Mit vártál, hogy majd ugrálni fog örömében? - Frigga nem értette férje gondolatmenetét, de abban biztos volt, hogy jelenleg egyáltalán nem akart Lokival foglalkozni.

Nem! Csak gondoltam nem zárja be magát hetekre a szobájába! Ki tudja, hogy most éppen hogy van. Csoda ha beszélt veletek pár szót, és azt is csak ajtón keresztül.

Talán valakinek beszélnie kéne vele... - adott ötletet Thor, bár tartott tőle, hogy ebben a helyzetben nem tud sokat segíteni.

Remek ötlet, Thor! De mégis hogy jutunk be hozzá? - Frigga elkapta tekintetét Odinról, és idősebb fiára nézett.

Talán beszélhetnék vele én... Hátha beenged... Hisz rám nem haragszik, igaz?

Reméljük, hogy nem. Ha igen, akkor mást találunk ki. Gyerünk fiam, menj is fel Friggával Loki szobájához. Nekem még rengeteg dolgom van. - a király biztatóan rájuk mosolygott, majd elhagyta a kis szobát.

Gyere, Thor. Loki biztosan vágyik egy kis szeretetre. - Frigga megfogta a fia kezét, és elindultak a kastély emeletére.

Loki szörnyen rosszul érezte magát. Napok óta nem evett rendesen, csak pár falaltot, amit a nagyon kevés mágiatudásából tudott létrehozni. Az alvás már eszébe sem jutott, tudta, hogy úgyis szörnyekkel teli rémálmok gyötörnék. Kezei azóta a délután óta remegtek, így a varázslatokat is nehezen tudta elvégezni. Bőre még a megszokottnál is sápadtabb volt, fáradt, zöld szeme alatt sötét karikák mutatták az álmatlanság jeleit. Könnyeit már napokkal ezelőtt elsírta, és már csak a vörös árnyalat mutatta szemében ennek a jelét. De ezek csak külső tulajdonságok.

Loki lelkileg szinte összetört, senkit nem engedett a szobájába, és ha bárki be akarta törni az ajtót, egy egyszerű varázslattal megállította. De ilyen talán csak egy ember volt. Odin. Sosem szerette a nevelőapját, de most már egyszerűen utálta. Miért tartogatta ezt a fontos információt magában? Miért nem mondta el neki, annak, akiről szó volt? Loki úgy érezte, hogy ezekre a kérdésekre sohasem kaphat választ. De még reménykedett. Hátha Frigga vagy Thor tudnak majd mondani neki valamit... Persze csak ha Odin engedi szóhoz jutni őket...

Nem tudta mostanság, hogy mit csináljon, amíg egyedül ült a szobában. Varázsolni csak könyvekből tudott volna, de azok a könyvtárban voltak. Így sokáig gyakorolta azokat, amiket tudott. De gyakran kezdett a keze remegni a bűbáj közben, így ezt is feladta. Unatkozott. Általában ezt a helyzetet megoldotta egy könyv, vagy rosszabb esetben Thor. Testvére mindig tudta, hogyan lehetne felvidítani, és általában sikerült is. De most nem akart vele sem együtt lenni. Hiszen csak faggatta volna, és ha bármit mond, azt továbbadja Odinnak. Így Loki már az incidens másnapján úgy döntött, inkább bezárkózik. Az sem érdekli, ha meghal. Hiszen ő csak egy jégóriás volt, akit mindenki utált a palotában. Senkinek sem hiányzott volna, ha eltávozik az élők sorából. Még Thor is elfelejtette volna pár hét után. Talán csak Frigga őrizte volna az emlékét. De ki tudja meddig. Egy-két évig? Ki tudja. De a fiatal herceg úgy döntött, hogy megtudja. Hiszen ha meghal, akkor majd úgy is figyelheti őket tovább. Csak éppen nem egy élő testben. _Nem is annyira rossz ötlet..._ - gondolta Loki. - _Legalább egy kis ideig foglalkozna velem az egész palota..._

Gondolatait hirtelen kopogtatás hangja zavarta meg. Felkapta a fejét, talán túl gyorsan, mert kicsit megszédült. _Nem kellene ezen csodálkoznom... Hiszen napok óta nem ettem..._

Ki az? - kérdezte, bár hangja elég gyenge volt.

Loki, drágám! Én vagyok az Frigga! Bejöhetek? - kérdezte a királynő, kedves, nyugtató hangon. - Thor is velem van. Szeretne veled beszélni.

Thor? Ő mit keres itt?

Szeretnék beszélni veled, testvérem! - Thor erőteljes hangja tompább volt az ajtón keresztül. - Csak kérlek, Loki, engedj be!

NEM! Hagyjatok békén! - a fiatal fiú úgy érezte, szétrobban a feje, ha még egyszer kiabálnia kell. - Csak... Csak menjetek el... - az utolsó szavakat már szinte csak ő hallotta.

Loki! Jól vagy? - Frigga hangján érezni lehetett az aggodalmat. - Loki, könyörgök, legalább az egyikünk hadd mehessen be!

Nem... Senki sem jöhet be... - a fiatal herceg úgy döntött, kényelmesebb lesz, ha elfekszik az ágyon. Hirtelen nagyon gyengének érezte magát, és félt attól, hogy az ajtón lévő varázslatot sem lesz képes fenntartani. De nem érdekelte. _Most már biztosan meghalok..._

Loki! Most be fogok menni! Ha ki kell tépnem az ajtó, akkor is bemegyek! - hallani lehetett, hogy Thor nekikészült annak, hogy pillanatokon belül az ajtónak essen.

Csak hagyjatok aludni... Álmos vagyok... - hangja egyre gyengébb volt, de azt remélte, így megszabadul a nem kívánatos személyektől. Így hát kényelmesen elfeküdt az ágyán, lehunyta a szemét és várt. Várta, hogy Frigga és Thor elmenjenek a szobája ajtaja elől, várta, hogy Odin végre egy dicsérő szót mondjon neki. Várta, hogy az udvar népe végre egyszer rámosolyogjanak, várta, hogy egyszer le tudja győzni a harcostársait. És talán amit a legjobban várt; az a halál volt.

Odin már percek óta a folyosó végén állt, és figyelte a jelenetet. Kiváncsi volt, hogy Thor mikor töri be az ajtót, illetve arra, hogy Loki hajlandó-e önszántából beengedni családtagjait. De persze erre a kérdésre már az utóbbi jelenetből rájött, hiszen nem ugrik senki egy ajtónak, ha úgyis kinyitják. Így hát Odin várt, amíg nem történt valami, aminek okából ő is odamehet. Tudta jól, ha Loki meghallja a hangját, biztos, hogy hetekig megint nem megy be hozzá senki. De emiatt nem aggódott.

Mindig is gyűlölte a fiút, több okból is. Hiszen jégóriás volt, sőt még egy varázsló is. Asgard királya lassan 10 éve gondolkodott azon; vajon miért hozta haza ezt a gyereket? Miért nem hagyta ott, Jotunheimben? Hiszen ott biztos megtalálta volna egy asszony, aki éppen a templomba ment. Így nem kellett volna azzal foglalkoznia, hogy felneveli ezt a kölyköt. Megtehette volna más... De nem. Neki, Odinnak, a királynak el kellett hoznia egy másik birodalom hercegét...

A férfi arra lett figyelmes, hogy felesége nagyot sikít, majd amint felkapta a tekintetét, meglátta, hogy miért. A legidősebb fia, Thor, éppen most törte be az ajtót, és valószínű, hogy a látottak hoztak ki belőle ilyen reakciót.

Uram Isten, Loki! - Frigga nem tudta mi mást mondhatna. Mióta az ajtó nem volt a helyén, azóta csak ezeket a mondatokat suttogta, mint akinek az élete múlik rajta. Legkisebb fia halálsápadtan feküdt az ágyán, mozdulatlanul. Levegőt sem biztos, hogy vett, sajnos a nő nem láthatta teljesen jól. A fiú csukott szeme alatt óriási sötét körök húzódtak, ami nagyon furcsán mutatott a fehér bőrén. Pillanatok alatt a fiú mellett termett, és figyelte, hogy van-e bármi jele az életnek.

Thor nem tudta mit tegyen, csak állt döbbenten öccse ágyánál, és halkan sírt. Érezte, ha elveszíti testvérét, azzal egy rész szakad ki belőle. Hirtelen kiindul a szobából, és meg akarta találni Odint, hátha az idős férfi tud tenni valamit. Nem kellett sokáig keresnie, hiszen már Odin az ajtó előtt állt. Arca olvashatatlan volt, de talán Thor látta benne egy pillanatra a fájdalom villanását.

Apám! Kérlek, mondd, hogy tudsz segíteni Lokin! - Thor szeme tele volt könnyekkel, hangja elárulta, hogy közel áll a zokogáshoz.

Nem tudom, mit tehetek, fiam. Előbb meg kell néznem. - a király megkerülte a szőke herceget, majd nyugodt lépésekkel besétált a szobába.

Odin! Nem lélegzik! Segíts neki valahogy, kérlek! - Frigga szemeiben is csak a könny és a fájdalom látszódott. Karjaiban tartotta Loki élettelen testét, reménykedve, hátha egy öleléstől újra visszaszáll a lélek.

Frigga. - szólt Odin pár perces vizsgálódás után. - Engedd el. Már nem tehetünk semmit.

Öt perccel ezelőtt még élt! Nem adhatjuk fel ilyen könnyen!

Anya. - Thor remegő alakja jelent meg az ágy mellett. - Loki most biztosan jobban érzi magát. Talán egy számára megfelelő helyet talált a sok birodalomban. Itt úgysem érezte otthon magát...

_Ugyan! Még hogy nem éreztem otthon magam! Ekkora marhaságot még életemben nem hallottam testvérem! Hiszen még most is itt vagyok, csak senki sem lát! Még Heimdall sem! Micsoda öröm! Ti pedig itt szomorkodtok? Hát, végül is, nekem már úgyis mindegy... A halál nem is volt olyan rossz. Így hogy álmomban történt, még nem is fájt. Igaz éltem volna még, de nem így. Nem akartam többet Odin közelében lenni. Még most is el fogom kerülni! Nehogy megérezze, hogy egy szellem jár a palotában! Tényleg! Hiszen így most kísérthetek mindenkit! Thort, Fandrallt, és még Sifet is! Kellemes éveim lesznek még Asgardban, úgy érzem! Hiszen ez az otthonom, nem? _


End file.
